Father of the Bride
by ElizaV
Summary: 10 years after Breaking Dawn, it is time for Renesmee's wedding. The story is told from Edward's point of view.
1. Final Alterations

Note: I do not own Twilight or the characters mentioned in this. I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing these wonderful characters with all of us.

Chapter 1: Final Alterations

Even after 10 years that, dog, still finds a way to get under my skin. I only consented to this marriage because I only want two things for my daughter, Renesmee; I want her to be happy and to be safe. Jacob provides both. I know he will bring her no harm and is able to prevent most any harm that could come to her from others. Renesmee seems as happy with the imprinting as Jacob does, almost as if she imprinted on him when he imprinted on her. She had gotten over the history her mother and Jake had however brief it was. A lot of it was my fault, but Jake is overall a good man.

Now here I am, in Alice's new fitting room, rivaling that of many of the largest bridal and dress shops in the world, getting final alterations done to my new tux. Bella is standing behind Alice, who is doing the final pinning, wearing the new chocolate brown, long sleeve dress she would wear the day her daughter become Jacob Black's wife. She looked so lovely, and the color of the dress was the closest thing to her human eyes and Renesmee's I have ever seen. Alice has probably looked for 10 years for such a color.

My Bella had extended her shield today so I could hear her thoughts on this. _This is all so sudden. Fourteen years ago thought I would have at least 30 years before something like this happened, but I hadn't planned on marrying a vampire and having a baby that decided to defy all known laws of aging. Its going to be amazing, thanks to Alice. I am so glad she is here. If it wasn't for her, I can't imagine how the plans would be going. Oh Edward, OUR daughter is getting MARRIED in a few days…."_

I become distracted by the thoughts of my daughter. She is thinking back on the past years. How we accepted Jake, and finally came to terms with what their love meant. The traditional courtship I had imagined in my human life for a daughter I may have was nothing like this. It was as if her future husband was as much a part of her life as her mother and I were, but the relationship was ever changing. Each new aspect built on the previous ones. First, he was her protector, even concerned about the harm her mother might bring her, then he became her play mate, next her friend and confidant, and now he is her lover and soon to be husband. He has been her soul mate since first sight. This man, who was once my natural enemy and also rival for Bella's heart, is going to be my son-in-law. Strangely, I feel happy and excited for him. I know he loves her and will be the best thing for her. I do not feel our relationship will change much, but then again, with the exception of our other half, the eight of us have been more like siblings than anything else for the past eight years. While she is my daughter, she now looks my age and we go around in public under the ruse of being brother and sister.

I long to grow old, to be human, so I could be seen by everyone as her father. I long for her mother to be seen as her mother and not adopted sister. But I also know if she had remained human and survived how awful it would have felt to see my wife, growing older without me, knowing she was inching closer and closer to old age, where she would waste away and die. I love my existence when I am with her.

"Edward, snap out of it. I'm glad you've got this whole deep-thought manikin thing down, but now I need you to go change so I can actually make the alterations." Alice said, snapping me out of my own mind. She knew if I wasn't even listening to Bella's thoughts, I would completely ignore hers and this made spoken word necessary.

I went into one of the changing rooms Alice had insisted on putting in a house where everyone already had their own place to change and slid out of the tux and into some comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. Before I stepped out I heard Bella's footsteps coming towards me. She must be wondering what I was thinking about. Many days I wished she could hear what I was thinking, it would take less time and things might make more sense.

"Edward, when did you develop ADD? You completely mentally cut me off mid-thought. I love you, but lately, you have had trouble paying attention even to my thoughts. I know there is a lot going on, so please share with me. I'm your wife, and Renesmee is my daughter as well." Bella stated. Here face even showed anger so serenely these days. I know I should share with her, but the idea of the change that marriage would bring to Jacob and Nessie's relationship still weighed heavy on my heart, however dead it physically was. I know it shouldn't bother me, but Jacob had once been my peer, and was chronologically nearly 20 years older than her. I know I'm a hypocrite considering I'm only 80 plus years older than Bella, but I did not watch Bella grow from a newborn baby into a child, and then an adolescent. I met her when she was physically my age.

"Bella, it's just…Jacob is so much older than her. I knew this day would come the day she was born, but it still doesn't seem right. I know they are perfect for each other, but she is my daughter, my baby girl, and he is Jacob…." She knew what I meant. She had her own feelings about this. It must be awkward for her too considering the past relationship they had. I mean, how often do you make out with a woman and then 3 months later, she has this beautiful baby you _imprint_ on and then 10 years later you marry her. "I am so happy for them. We will get over the awkward feelings we have and we will enjoy our daughter's wedding." I knew she was right; I was just making the final alterations to my thoughts.


	2. Treaty Lines

Chapter 2: Treaty Lines

With the upcoming union comes more redrawing of the treaty between the Quileutes and Cullen clan. Jacob and Carlisle worked out many of the details. Jacob still was the Alpha, but he listened to both his elders and the current pack. It was decided upon that the treaty would remain in place in case something drastic happened. It would make everyone feel safer. The Cullen's would be allowed onto La Push, but not to hunt. The Quileutes still agreed to not reveal our secret, partially because Nessie is part of the secret and would be a major part of them, a chief's bride. They also knew the weight of their own secret and knew we meant humans no harm and they felt somewhat at ease with us now.

One thing was added, rather than amended. Should the need arise we could each call upon one another to defend against a common foe. While this had been done once before, it was approached differently and was an exception rather than the rule. Jacob, Leah, and Sam would be the ones serving to decide this for the Quileute pack, but they would listen to the others. Carlisle and I would serve as representation for the Cullen's, though we almost always consulted with the rest of the family. The treaty stood to protect both groups. We would put aside our differences, maybe not become one big happy family, but we would work together. The treaty would be considered in effect once Jacob and Renesmee exchanged their vows, two days from now. The reception would follow at First Beach, a sign of the change in the treaty, two hours later. We would work to be the best in-laws to one another. Funny. Considering we used to be the bitterest of enemies, we were planning to be the best of in-laws.


	3. The Last Night

Chapter 3: The Last Night

"Tomorrow is the big day." Bella said, smiling. If it wasn't for that smile, and the fact that my stomach no longer held food, or bile for that matter, I may have vomited. I still felt emotionally nauseous. I am excited for my daughter, but I already miss her. I also am still fighting my old emotions and feelings about Jacob. They have faded some, but vampires rarely make such a dramatic change in such a short time. And 10 years was short for me.

"Edward, would you please pull it together. Em and I have plans for tonight after the rehearsal." Rosalie sniped. Amazingly, I did not hear her plans, only the rush in her voice of her wanting to the rehearsal to be over. She didn't really have to be there, but Nessie had insisted the family be there. She loved us all and wanted us to feel included. Plus we had one last hunting trip to make before tomorrow.

The wedding party consisted of Nessie and Jacob, of course. They had decided not to have groomsmen or bride's maids mainly because the wedding itself was going to be so small. Plus it seemed an almost trivial thing to them. I would give her away and Carlisle would officiate. Billy Black, Jacob's father, would be part of the ceremony to give a traditional Quileute blessing. After all, this was more of a ceremony, rather than a drastic life change, but rather just another step. Neither person would have to be talked out of their cold feet moments.

The rehearsal started. Billy escorted Bella down the isle to right-side front row, the traditional place for the mother-of-the bride. Carlisle and Jacob were already in place; Carlisle in the center and Jacob on the Right side, a few steps closer to me. Now, the music began to play, it was a song I had written for this occasion. It was a lovely piano and cello piece I had composed and recorded with Bella. It was one of our gifts to her. She adored the melody. We practiced our slow processional up the isle. It all went well.

"At this point, you'll give her away. I will give the usual welcome and introduce Billy to give the blessing. After the blessing I will proceed with the exchanging of vows and rings. This will be followed by the traditional kiss. Renesmee, I must warn you not to do what your mother did and make the kiss a bit too long. We don't want a preview of the honeymoon." Carlisle couldn't help but chuckle. The bride and bridegroom blushed.

"Hey! I couldn't help that I got caught up in the moment. The whole marriage thing didn't really hit me until just before the ceremony began!" Bella protested.

"They won't. They will be at least a little bit restrained in their feelings." Alice predicted. We all laughed and slowly parted ways as the rehearsal came to an end. I was glad the laughter was there to get my mind off the fact of this being the last night my daughter would have my last name. Tomorrow she would be a Black and one of the symbolic ties which attached her to me would be gone.


	4. Unique

Chapter 4: Unique

I stood in the doorway to my daughter's bedroom to watch her sleep for one last time. I knew tomorrow she would walk down the aisle on my arm and begin a new stage in her life with her husband. She looked so much like her mother when she slept. She mumbled "Jacob" and my body tensed. Then she breathed in deeply and exhaled "Dad don't worry."

My muscles instantly related and I held my face in my hands. She would almost always be near by and she will always be part of me. All my fears left me in that moment. Now, I am ready to give her away, knowing this marriage will not take away from my family, but add many more to it. A truce between two kinds, vampire and wolf; and a union between three, vampire, human, and wolf. My beautiful Renesmee, even more unique than her name.

I heard Bella's light footsteps coming closer towards me. When she reached me, she laid her hands on my shoulders and rested her cheek on my back. "Edward, you will see her again. She isn't leaving forever. They'll be back from their honeymoon in a few weeks." Her voice was soothing and she knew my fear of this being a last time, but she didn't know it was a simple little thing which bothered me the most. I knew I would see her again, but this is the last time I could watch her sleep in her bed be herself. The last time I could watch her sleep like that because I wouldn't pry into her and Jacob's privacy once they were married.

"I know my wife. She will be fine. Go on back to our room and I will join you in a minute." She gave me a look of resignation before she turned to walk back to our room. Once I heard her lay down on the bed and open her book, I turned back to look at my daughter again. I slowly walked toward her. I knew she was in a deep sleep and my presence wouldn't wake her. I knelt down beside where she slept, placed my hand on her cheek and kissed her on her forehead. I raised my head slightly, to where my mouth was next to her ear. "Good night my beautiful daughter. Good night Renesmee."

Before I could get up, she unconsciously touched my arm with her hand and I saw her dreams. She was dreaming of the four of us, her mother and me, her and Jacob, smiling and laughing. Her dream put me at ease and filled me with hope. Everything would be fine. I left her room replaying her dream in my head. I walked back to the other bedroom and lay down next to my Bella.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I love you too Mr. Cullen." She whispered back shortly before her lips met mine. There is no feeling like being close to her. Each kiss is just as amazing as the last. I found myself praying for such happiness for Jacob and my daughter. I knew not whether a prayer from something like me would be answered, but I knew I wanted nothing less for them. And I knew they would. Something so unique and so strong could not be anything less than happy.

Then we became lost in the night, my wife and I.


	5. Preparation

Chapter 5: Preparation

"WAKE UP NESSIE!" _If only I could sleep. But then again, I like all that extra time._ Alice had almost escaped our attention. Now she made her presence very well known. If I had been human I would have jumped out of my skin and rolled to the floor from the surprise.

"Just five more minutes Aunt Alice! Its 6 a.m. and the wedding isn't until 2! You know it's not going to take you over an hour to get me ready." Nessie was one to be grumpy when woken.

"Oh come on, don't be a party pooper, especially at your own party!" I giggled at the sight of little Alice dragging my daughter out of bed by the arms. Nessie had about half a foot on my sister, thankfully, she took a little more after me in the height aspect. But this early in the morning and because it was her favorite Aunt, all she could do was groan.

"It's ok dear. The sooner you get started, the faster time will seem to go." Bella said encouragingly to her daughter. Nessie smiled back at her mother and Nessie didn't seem as displeased about being awake at this hour as she had been a minute ago. Alice rushed to her with a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt.

"I'm going to lay these on your bed _and some other things to go under them when your father leaves_ for you to put on when you get out of the shower. I'm heading out to do a few errands before I head back to the house. When you're dressed and ready, you and Bella come on over to the main house. I have everything you need over there." Alice turned to me and continued to speak. "Edward, go on over to the house and start helping the others out."

---

I bowed out gracefully. I had already planned on giving Renesmee some time with her mother. I flew out the door headed toward my old home for the second time this morning. Bella and I had gone over to help out earlier while we let Nessie sleep. The running helped me to think and helped me to clear my mind.

I got to the house only to see Emmett wearing a garter on top of his head like a yamikah, dancing around the main room and Jasper laughing amusingly.

"Alice is not going to like the fact that you've been up in her room while she was gone." Jasper stated once he had regained some grip on reality.

"Emmett, put it back and I don't want to see that until we are in La Push. And then you better not have it in your possession."

"Easy bro. I was just goofing off some. _Let's see if I let you catch the garter at the next wedding Rose and I have._ You know you would find it funny if it wasn't your daughter's."

"Yes, Emmett, I would. Normally I would be laughing harder than Jasper was earlier when you mess with Alice's things. But, like you said, it isn't really Alice's, it's my daughter's. Oh, and I don't really need to catch one anymore. I highly doubt Bella would let my have another wedding." I may love to do that again one day, but I am happy just having her.

"Boys, get back to work. Don't leave Rose and I to do it all." Esme spoke from upstairs. She was hanging some white silk on the staircase. A bright white carpet had already been spread down the staircase, hugging each stair. The house was almost half-way finished. Rhododendrons, the state flower of Washington, were spread everywhere. The piano had been moved from it usual spot and sat on the right side of the rows of chairs that were beginning to be placed. The rest of the furniture had been moved out of the room and placed upstairs for the time being.

"Esme, we were just having some fun. All that is left for us to do is set up the chairs and get dressed." Emmett said.

"The sooner, the better then. Besides, I can always find more for you to do." Esme laughed under her breath and smiled. She would always feel like a mother as long as Emmett was around.

We finished setting out the chairs. As soon as we finished that, Rose and Esme came down with more white silk and had us draping yards of it down the edges of the chairs. At each gathering of the silk, they placed a bouquet of rhododendrons. It looked amazing.

---

Alice arrived carrying what looked to be about 50 pounds of white rose pedals. She apparently had made another trip to the florist in Seattle since I last saw her. She put them in the nearly empty refrigerator, which had been raided the previous night by none other than Seth and Jacob, to keep them fresh until just before people started arriving. She planned on spreading them from the top of the hunter green carpet on top of the stairs all the way down to in front of wear Carlisle would be standing.

Bella and Nessie walked in a couple of minutes after Alice had arrived. "Alright everyone, it's time to start getting dressed up!" There was a collective sigh coming from the direction of Bella and Nessie after Alice said that. Nessie wasn't much fonder of Alice's version of "getting dressed up" than Bella was.


	6. Getting Ready

**Author's Note: Links to photographs of the dress and tiara are posted in my profile. I thought I would include more in this chapter, but what I left out will be much better suited to its own chapter. I should have it posted before Monday. Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Getting Ready

Occasions like this made me glad to be male. I loved Alice dearly, but the idea of sitting in a chair for an hour getting my hair and makeup fixed did not set well with me. All I had to do was shower so I didn't smell like the forest, dress, and fix my hair. At least, that's all I had to do for myself. I had to make sure Emmett was presentable. After so many years you would think he would know how to tie a tie. But, then again, he has had Rosalie to do this all of his vampire life.

I went to my old room, which had become Jacob's room when he stayed in the main house. The smell of wolf didn't bother me like it used to. Actually, it was comforting knowing that Nessie had another protector so close, even if it wasn't necessary. Jacob had gone back to La Push last night. The pack was throwing him some form of a bachelor party. It wasn't too crazy considering the majority of the tribe had imprinted by now and didn't want to spend time with other women. He should be arriving back shortly to get ready. Seth, who was like a brother to me now, should be with him.

The rest of the pack, as well as Billy, Charlie and Sue Swan would be here for the wedding. Renee had flown in the night before and was staying with Charlie and Sue. Oddly enough, Sue and Renee had become good friends. Phil had a game this weekend. He had quit playing and was now coaching full time. While Charlie and Renee still didn't understand the whole vampire thing, they knew a little bit more about the wolf thing and how it seemed to mess with age and time. To them, this explained a lot of why Jacob still looked like he did 10 years ago and why Nessie had grown so fast. She was always mature and they seemed to think more about how she looked than the idea that she was chronologically 10 years old and getting married. Renee never really cared for age anyways.

"Dad, save me." I heard almost quietly and that was enough to break my train of thought. I had been waiting on Nessie to need to be saved from Alice.

I rushed to Alice's room. I knew Nessie's life wasn't in danger, but I wanted her to be happy and sometimes Alice had to be reigned in. "What is Alice doing to you dear?" I arrived in time to see Nessie's hair in two inch curlers all over her head. I didn't understand the point in curling her already beautiful curls, but I had learned to not question Alice a long time ago.

"I told her there isn't any need in curling my hair! My curls are already great and there isn't any need to 'fix' them." My poor flustered daughter had the same look her mother did when she didn't get her way. "Just pull my hair back in the updo or whatever you want but leave my curls alone!"

"Alright. I give." Alice said as she started to take the curlers out. _It was time to take them out anyways._

Her hair looked amazing either way. But Alice had apparently done this to soften the curls and make them easier to handle. Before I gave much thought to it, Alice had her hair swept back from her face and a tiara place a few inches back from her hair line. The tiara was one Alice had spent days working on since she decided to learn silversmithing and jewelerymaking two years ago. This tiara was a lot of the reason for it. She saw the tiara but could not find it anywhere and decided to give up and make it on her own.

Renesmee's beautiful bronze curls flowed freely and neatly down her back all the way to her waist. She looked amazing; more beautiful than I had ever seen her. Then Alice reached for the dress and told me to leave for a few minutes. If Alice had been human, there would have been no way she would have been able to lift the gown she reached for. I left and went to get Bella so she could see her daughter as well. She was downstairs talking to Esme as they waited their turn with Alice. Bella couldn't stand to watch her daughter go through the torture Alice had had in store. We ran back up stairs in time to hear Alice say. "You can come in and see your daughter now."

We walked in and our jaws dropped. She looked so amazing and all the disdain about the beauty session had faded. Her dress was a diamond white strapless silk razmir dress with some lace accents. It was simple, like Renesmee's personal style, and almost as beautiful as she was. I couldn't have imagined a better gown for her.

"You're absolutely, unquestionably beautiful, but a couple things are still missing." I said. Alice started to dance around because she knew what was coming.


	7. Something Old, Something Borrowed

Chapter 7: Something Old, Something Borrowed

Renesmee looked at me, slightly bewildered. I couldn't let the look stay on her face for very long. "I have something to add to it." I said. "I'll be back in a minute."

I left and ran to the house. I knew exactly what I was looking for. I reached the house and ran into the closet and found the hiding place where I kept some of the remnants from my human life. I found what I needed in a black velvet-covered box and ran back to the main house and into Alice's room where my daughter and wife were still standing. They both stared at the box I held down at my left side. I reached out my right hand and escorted my lovely daughter to a row of chairs. Bella sat down at her other side.

"You have your something new, the dress, and your something blue, the garter. I want to give you the something old." I opened up the box and presented its contents to my daughter. She looked at the necklace, seeming to memorize it. "This necklace was my mothers; my father gave it to her. She wore it on her wedding day and I want you to do the same." I had memorized every line of the silver necklace. While the necklace was over 100 years old, it was kept in pristine condition. It was still bright silver, almost new looking. The metal had been delicately crafted into twisted of flowers which resembled baby's breath. The center of the eleven flowers each held a 2 carot diamond. My mother loved gold, but silver had always seemed more beautiful to her.

"It is beautiful." Renesmee said. She was nearly speechless. She reached to pull her hair around to one side so I could place the necklace around her neck. It hung just barely past where her collar bones met. It looked even lovelier on her.

"You look lovely. There is still one thing missing. You need something borrowed." Bella stated. My wife revealed the box she had been hiding in her hands. She opened it and inside was a pair of silver and diamond earrings. There were four round diamonds on each earring connected by silver. At the end were four marquise diamonds shaped like a simple flower with silver in the center of them. They were simple, just what their owner loved. It was one of the few pieces of jewelry Bella had ever bought for herself. She had even requested the jeweler to make them in silver instead of platinum and as clip-ons to match her current collection of jewelry Alice and I had gotten for her.

"Mom, your earrings!" Renesmee was so excited. She knew how much her mother loved these earrings. Bella placed the earrings on her ears. Bella had never bothered to pierce her ears as a human, she hated needles and Nessie didn't to prevent her aunt from having an excuse to shop for earrings.

"Now, you are ready. Everything is in place and you look beautiful." Bella said. I was starring into the mirror which reflected myself and the two women I loved the most.


	8. Union

Chapter 8: Union

We finished getting ready. Bella was in her beautiful dress and I was in my tux. The rest of the family was dressed and so was Jacob. If it wasn't for the history Jacob had with Bella and the fact that our kinds generally were enemies, I think he would have been one of the best son-in-laws. But there was that history which made our relationship complicated even though we had bonded over the years.

The guest list was nothing extravagant. The Cullen's and Hale's were present, as well as Charlie and Renee. The majority of the pack was here as well as several members of the Quileutes. A few other vampires had come. Eleazar came with Carmen; the rest of the Denali's had little to do with anything related to Renesmee since their sister was killed. Benjamin and Tia came. They had become very close to my daughter in recent years, even visiting quite often. Zafrina loved Renesmee and wouldn't miss this, even if she did have to leave the rain forest for a while. Nahuel and his aunt Huilen came as well.

So there were 14 vampires, two half-vampire-half-humans, a great deal of wolves, and a handful of just humans. Luckily, there were the bride and groom sides, even if poor Charlie wasn't sure which side to sit on at first. He was almost as close to Jacob as he was Renesmee. He decided to sit with Bella and Renee, on the front right row of chairs and Sue joined him there.

"Are you ready?" I asked my daughter. Jacob and Carlisle were already in place. Emmett was in the back somewhat impatiently waiting to hit the play button on the wedding march Bella and I had recorded.

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I hugged her and she said, "Now I am." She ran her entwined her arm into my slightly bent arm, a very traditional way to proceed, placed her bouquet of white roses in front of her, took and deep breath, let it out, and smiled.

I gave the signal to Emmett to hit the play button. We waited until everyone was standing and then began our processional down the isle. It seemed to take forever, but I almost wanted it to. In this instant, Renesmee was mine. In a few short steps I would be _giving_ her to Jacob. All too quickly we were in front of Carlisle and the music stopped. I heard Emmett move away from the sound system and take his seat next to Rosalie. I saw the smile on Jacobs face and felt the warmth of my daughter and I knew I was ready for this. I was ready to give my baby, my darling daughter, away.

"Who gives this woman to be united with this man?" Carlisle said.

"Her mother and I do." I replied. Bella stepped towards us and hugged her daughter, kissing her on both cheeks. Bella stepped back and I repeated the same gesture to my daughter. Then I took her hand and placed it in Jacobs. I smiled at him. I was truly happy it was him who was marrying my daughter rather than anyone else I could think of. I walked away and stood in front of the empty seat next to my wife.

Billy Black came to the front and said a traditional Quileute prayer-blessing. We all bowed our heads out of respect and the thoughts were all on the prayer and on Renesmee and Jacob. I was a very peaceful feeling to hear so many thoughts in one accord. The prayer ended and Billy hugged Renesmee, kissing her forehead, and hugged his son. He came over to me and shook hands with me and hugged Bella. Then he walked over to wear he would be seated, on the opposite side of the row we were on, next to Jacob's sisters, their significant others, and Seth.

"You may all be seated." Carlisle started. Everyone in the crowd sat down, all eyes on my daughter, very soon to be son-in-law, and Carlisle. "Family and friends, we are gathered here today to join Renesmee and Jacob in marriage. If there are any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was silence. I couldn't see who in the group would really wait this long to say something, especially in such company. None of the pack would stand in the way of a union between a fellow pack member and the one they had imprinted on.

_Maybe I should…__.I could confess my love for Nessie. Or Jacob. That would be so funny._ Only Emmett would be so, Emmett. I didn't have to look at him to get him to change his train of thought. _No, this isn't the place. Plus I am thrilled! Another family member I can wrestle with!_

"Charity suffereth long, and is kind; charity envieth not; charity vaunteth not itself, is not puffed up, Doth not behave itself unseemly, seeketh not her own, is not easily provoked, thinketh no evil; Rejoiceth not in iniquity, but rejoiceth in the truth; Beareth all things, believeth all things, hopeth all things, endureth all things. Charity never faileth: but whether there be prophecies, they shall fail; whether there be tongues, they shall cease; whether there be knowledge, it shall vanish away. (1 Corinthians 12: 4-8)" As Carlisle continued on with a very traditional beginning to the ceremony, in a nearly ancient but romantic language only very familiar to Carlisle, I stared at my daughter. I had never seen her so happy. I held my wife's hands and gently rubbed the wedding band and engagement ring I had place on her finger over 10 years ago. She returned the gesture. I saw her smiling out of the corner of my eye and I knew I was smiling as well. We all were truly happy.

"And now for the rings." Carlisle took both rings out of his pocket. They were plain platinum bands, exactly what they had wanted. He hands the smaller one to Jacob as he said, "Jacob, take this ring and place it on Renesmee's finger as you repeat after me. I, Jacob Black"

"I Jacob Black"

"Take thee Renesmee Carlie Cullen"

"Take thee Renesmee Carlie Cullen" He began to slip the ring on her finger and it was barely above her polished fingernail. She was smiling.

"To be my wife."

"To be my wife."

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

"As long as we both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live." And the ring was on her finger.

"Renesmee, take this ring," Carlisle handed the ring to my daughter, "and repeat after me. I Renesmee Carlie Cullen"

"I Renesmee Carlie Cullen"

"Take thee, Jacob Black"

"Take thee, Jacob Black"

"To be my husband"

"To be my husband" She was slowly sliding the ring on his finger and fighting back tears as she spoke.

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

"As long as we both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live." She had finished placing the ring on his finger and her smile was so wide I feared her face would crack.

"You may now kiss your bride." Jacob leaned in and gave Renesmee a chaste kiss. She placed her hand on his cheek when he broke the kiss and kissed him lightly again. We all stood. "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black." My daughter and son-in-law turned towards us and we exchanged excited glances. Recessional music would have done no good here because we were embracing them before they could go very far.

"How do you feel son?" I asked.

"Great pops." Jacob replied, embracing me for the first time. I was truly happy for them. They proceeded on, embracing nearly everyone there. Even vampires outside of our coven were embracing Jacob. I thought I saw Seth out of the corner of my eye hugging Zafrina, who did not object. It was too happy an occasion for any malice or bad feelings.

"Everyone is welcome back to First Beach for the reception." Jacob announced and everyone began to find their respectable rides.


	9. Reception

Chapter 9: Reception

Bella and I hopped in the Vanquish. Oh how I loved that car. Jacob was driving Nessie to the reception in one of their wedding presents, a BMW 328i coupe. Jacob didn't quite have vampire reflexes or I might have gotten him something with a little more horsepower. I knew Jacob would heal fast, but we hadn't put Nessie in much danger to see how tough she was.

The whole family took this occasion as an excuse to drive their favorite cars. Rosalie had updated from her M3 to a M6 convertible. Rose was loyal to the BMW M series. Zafrina, Eleazar, and Carmen road with her. Emmett drove his new Hummer with Nahuel and Huilen. Alice drove her old Porsche 911 turbo with Jasper, Benjamin, and Tia as passengers. Charlie drove his new Ford escape with Sue and Renee in tow, it was a miracle he ever decided to get a vehicle besides the police cruiser, and Carlisle drove Esme to the reception in his Mercedes.

We arrived and there were tables full of all kinds of food. There was enough food to feed around 200 guests even though there were less than 100 people there. I also knew all of the food would be gone by the end of the night thanks to the packs bottomless stomachs. No food went to waste in our home ever since Jacob and Seth started coming around every day.

A few of the men from La Push had stayed back specifically to barbecue. By the time we got there the awful smell of pulled pork barbeque was stinking up the place making the mouths of all the humans' water. I was very thankful this event was outside. Once we go there Sue and Alice rushed over to help serve the food. Alice had to have a hand in everything event-related. The pack, with Jacob and Renesmee at the front, were already in line waiting for food.

The rest of us who did not eat went to one side where chairs had been set out on the beach. It was a warm but cloudy day and the water looked so peaceful. It was nice to catch up with our friends who we had not seen in a while. They had helped to make this day possible. Without them, my daughter may not even be living, none of my family, Jacob included, would be.

Just before the sun set it was time for the cutting of the cake. It was a beautiful white wedding cake with four round tiers with pearling in between each layer. The sides of the cake were covered in a white lacey design, modeled off of a piece of lace Jacob's mother loved dearly. There were familial reminders everywhere today. There were a few white roses scattered over the cake and a large scripted "J" and "R" written in icing on the top layer. Jacob wanted to put an "N" instead of an "R", but then he remembered how Bella had nearly killed him when he first called her "Nessie" and he thought twice about it and decided not to mention it. The way they looked when they cut the cake and fed each other the first piece was similar to the look Bella and I had when we did the same at our wedding. I knew Jacob enjoyed the cake itself more than I did, so there was no even remote sign of disgust as the vanilla cake entered his mouth.

This was such a beautiful scene. The sun began to set and the sky changed to colors of amber, red, and grey. It was the perfect frame to the way my daughter looked. It was the perfect end to an amazing day. Every ounce of hate I had once held for Jacob was gone. I loved him like a son and a friend. I loved him for being the one who put that smile on my daughter's lips, the look in her eyes, and the glow on her face. She is happy and will be happy.

I held my wife in my arms. We were both in a trance looking at the newlyweds. Mine was deepened by the images of them being happy and of grandchildren. It took me longer than it should have to realize my wife was the one who had these images and was sharing them with me. While we were still unsure about this being a possibility, we knew they would be happy. This was not the ending, only the beginning.

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this story. Sorry it took me so long to get this last chapter written but I haven't been able to write much lately due to schedules and not being sure exactly how to end it. Let me know if you have any ideas/suggestions for me for possible future stories.**


End file.
